Manzana Podrida
by Hikary kurai
Summary: Había pasado ya tiempo de la muerte de kira, nunca supo sobre su propio fruto, aquel que dejo la semilla de su propia descendencia, un suicidio, odio heredado, debilidad y sentimientos corrompidos de seres destinados a la decadencia. El legado, junto con una venganza, aquella chica nació bajo una manzana podrida, ella quiere venganza, el nuevo kira,Hikary yagami, ha surgido.
1. Prologo

**Manzana podrida **

Había pasado ya tiempo de la muerte de kira, nunca supo sobre su propio fruto, aquel que dejo la semilla de su propia descendencia, un suicidio, odio heredado, debilidad y sentimientos corrompidos de seres destinados a la decadencia. El legado, junto con una venganza, aquella chica nació bajo una manzana podrida, ella quiere venganza, el nuevo kira ha surgido.

Hikary Yagami, igualmente como la reencarnación de Kira

**Prologo **

Cuando empezamos…cuando empezamos

Una y otra vez esas palabras estarían marcadas para siempre de la boca de ese maldito de ryuk y la maldita que estaba enfrente de él.

La diosa de los tiempos, sonreía en la cara del castaño, esa sonrisa desagradable para él, mostrando sus dientes puntiagudos con esa curva perfecta en sus labios, esa postura superior y de burla que mostraba al verlo. Estaba amarrado, con los brazos atados hacia atrás, ni siquiera las puntas de sus dedos podía mover, se sentía cansado y deseaba desatarse de esas cadenas, tenía varias heridas en el rostro, marcas permanentes de accidentes provocados por ese demonio. Ojos llenos de odio consumido, de tanta tortura física, es sorprendente como su orgullo es resistente y todavía no había sido pisoteado, aun mantenía la cordura o tal vez había enloquecido.

-Maldición Yagami, eres una escoria que aún no aprende u lección –aquella atractiva mujer de largo cabello negro, sonreía con malicia, estaba para a unos metros de él, elevándose un 10 cm del suelo, aquel demonio, Dios del tiempo, le gustaba el sufrimiento ,ella era la encargada de cuidarlo en el camino que escogió . —Porque sigues resistiéndote, tienes idea de lo cansado que es explicarte de tus pecados, es difícil no resistirse a matarte. Pero sabéis que eso no sería un castigo muy correcto.—se burló

-Púdrete! si crees que me harás cambiar de opinión!Púdrete ¡aun seré Dios! Veras como salgo de aquí. —esa mirada la del castaño, sus ojos cafes rojizos, esa sensación de superioridad, el tipo había enloquecido de poder.

-Mil doscientos cincuenta y nueve métodos de tortura, Yagami—menciono con falsa decepción, suspiró.-Eres sorprendente, cualquiera en tu lugar, ya hubiese chillado suplicando ser salvado. Enserio que ni ofreciendo la propuesta de renacer tú…

-!JAMAS ¡-interrumpió el castaño rechinando sus dientes con ira—yo no me voy arrepentir de nada, todo lo hice para limpiar el mundo infecto de basura, no me vas obligar a redimirme, inepta.—su mirada se ensombreció- Por eso soy kira.

Soltó una carcajada.

-!Enserio ¡no te he enseñado nada Yagami, de que sirvió tantas torturas y horas de conversación, pfff no me hagas reír.

-No me importa, saldré de aquí cuando pueda…

-Yagami, obsérvate—reclamó con poderío en su voz—Estas todo demacrado, tu cuerpo se puede ver bien, pero tus heridas siguen ahí…cuando vais a aprender que el mundo no puede cambiarse así de fácil.

-Yo lo puedo cambiar—gritó- solo necesito escapar de aquí y veras como todos se arrodillaran ante mi.

-No Raito, no lo harán. El mundo no va cambiar, ya que necesita de todo el mal y el bien para existir. Es un equilibrio de varias identidades, entiendes….creo que no es demasiado par un simple humano como tú. La basura como lo hacéis llamar es parte de la existencia de este mundo.

-Puede ser borrada, se puede establecer un equilibrio asi…

-¿no lo sabes, verdad? Parece que no es suficiente el castigo físico.

-ESO QUE IMPORTA

-importa mucho—afirmo la diosa con seriedad- siendo un genio no puedes deducirlo. Tch no quería hacerlo pero llegaiste a este nivel. Así que probare algo contigo, debiste cede Yagami, debiste ceder.—levanto su mano derecha, mantuvo la palma de su mano abierta ,el castaño miraba con confusión aquella acción ella le respondió con una ligera sonrisa, vio que sus labios se movían, movió sus dedos y empezó a temblar la tierra, salieron espinas de la tierra en donde estaba postrado, lo capturaron posicionándolo en forma de cruz sosteniéndolo de los brazo y de las piernas como empezaba a sentir los áspero de ellas, rozándolo hasta terminar, y de repente las puntas empezaron a incrustarse en la carne de su piel.

-¡Pero que rayos¡ -exclamó respirando agitadamente-No intentes nada, mas no te funcionara...—gritaba, y estaba asustado pero no lo admitiría las espinas la punta eran gruesas e incrustaban su carne como si fuera despellejarlo.

-Yagami, deje tus niñerías. Escucha bien y observa bien a tu legado, eres un poco valiente al aguantar esto—menciono ella, mirándolo fijamente, no quitaba su sonrisa. Esto no era bueno. Dolía, dolía demasiado. –Pero el dolor que sintáis ahora es solo un pequeño paso para tu castigo solo te estoy preparando.

Sus brazos, sus piernas ,todo empezaban a sangrar…sentía su respiración agitada y el dolor en sus corazón más el cuerpo se le estaba entumeciendo, el dolor era como mil quinientos cuchillos incrustados en el estómago , era peor que las destilaciones que le hacía pasar, sentía el sabor amargo y metálico de la sangre dentro de su boca, tenía que tragárselo. Quería pestañear pero no podía, sus ojos no se cerraba y le empezaba arder la vista, empezaba a sentir como sus vita ardía poco a poco con mas intensidad !acaso le estaban echando acido¡ era insoportable era como si le estuvieran arrancado el interior de sus ojos ,gritaba. Sentía que su visión se extinguía poco a poco. Ya no podía mover su cuerpo, pero puedo notar algo húmedo en sus ojos, lagrimas…y el olor sangre, lágrimas de sangre.

-Que me estás haciendo bruja…-escupió las palabras alterado.

Una risa psicótica de aquella mujer, la sonora risa sínica, empezó a darle escalofríos, en que pensaba ahora, sentía una corazonada, esto era malo.

-Estáis ciego? déjame decirte que no lo estáis.—Hablo con burla, riéndose en el proceso, empezando aplaudir irónicamente - Solo prepare tus ojos para que veas algo," especial"…te quedaras ahí y observaras detenidamente todo lo que te muestre esos ojos y lo sentirás.—volvió a reírse, se elevó en el aire hasta el con el tallo espinoso, el cual controla, parada a unos metros sujetándose del tallo sin espinas—Observáis aun no nace…pero verías con todo detalle tu descendencia—pronunció esto lentamente

-¿He de que hablas?—preguntó evasivo.

-Pronto lo verais—respondió de inmediato-No quería hacerlo con esa niña. —Suspiro- Pero no me dejaste elección Ya-ga-mi. –su semblante pronto se ensombreció-Escuchad, Pagareis por todos tus pecados siendo carne de tu descendencia, Raito.—hiso una pausa, continuo- Serás espectador de la vida tu hija-se acercó a él y le susurró, el repentinamente tembló paralizado, prosiguió- Desde su primer año de vida, veras como cae hasta el fondo de tu carne—enfatizó con crueldad estrujando más las espinas haciéndole gritar- Sentiréis el dolor junto a ella, aun cuando te arrepintáis no podéis hacer nada para detenerlo.

Que comienza ahora tu castigo kira. Mostradme si sois valiente con lo que verais.

Tu pequeña oscuridad.


	2. Pequeña Oscuridad

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Pequeña oscuridad.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

* * *

No sabría decir cuál es exactamente el problema, pero ¿cómo una persona puede ser feliz? siendo consciente de que nadie deseaba su existencia al nacer.

Su nombre era Hikary, Amane, según su certificado de nacimiento, esos eran los registros que sacaron después del suicidio de su madre. Ella lo sabía, su madre había escapado estúpidamente tropezándose los pies a una gran altura, aventándose de un edificio. Como lo supo, prácticamente las personas con las que convivía se lo escupieron en su cara, eran los más cercanos familiares que tenía su madre.

Sabía perfectamente que hacía en esa casa, la razón por la cual vivía ahí, pero sin saber cómo llego a ser dejada en ese lugar, con esas personas, aunque se hacia la idea de que su madre era una estúpida chica con ideas de adolecente, ya había superado la etapa de huérfana depresiva.

Como mencionaba antes, su nombre era Hikary, Amane, una niña de 9 años, que aún estaba en la escuela primaria, ella tenía el rostro pálido de nacimiento, siempre le mencionaban el parecido que tenía con kira, con repugnancia en su mirar, y la mención de asco cuando los profesores conversaban en secreto, planeando como hacer que desaprobara el año, como si fuera un pecado tener cierta apariencia, y poseer un coeficiente intelectual elevado, por el color de sus ojos y el tono de su cabello, por su mirada especial cuando los observaba a todos. Hubo una época cuando ella no tenía conciencia, unos días después del fallecimiento de kira, una reportera cometió la desfachatez de mostrar el rostro del cadáver, por lo cual hubo tráfico de información robada de la agencia, que fue vendida al público virtual, lo cual con el tiempo fue borrada, pero aún queda ciertos sitios en donde se puede leer, lo único que faltaría es el nombre real.

No tenía idea de quien era ese tal kira, en apariencia. Solo sabía que alguna vez fue una especie de criminal que quiso poner un gobierno opresivo, mediante múltiples asesinatos ingeniosos y métodos magníficamente calculados. Algunos aun lo adoran como un Dios, pero no está permitido por la ley hacer ese tipo de sectas. Así Kira es reconocido por ser egocéntrico, y una escoria que quiso imponer su dictadura al mundo entero.

El criminal que solo necesitaba un rostro y un nombre para matar. Pero solo eso se conocía, nadie más quería revelar nada, toda información de kira estaba prohibida, pero encontró varias páginas en internet que le fueron de utilidad pero todo era de un punto de vista superficial.

Si Hikary estaba obsesionada por el caso kira, pero más obsesionada estaba por su hermano gemelo, su débil hermano menor, el segundo en nacer. Sufría una particular enfermedad al corazón, incurable. Siempre estaba en su cama, antes asistia a la escuela junto a ella pero le dio uno de sus ataques en pleno salón, nadie hizo nada, solo gritaban, ella pedía ayuda pero la profesora solo la miraba con odio, una mirada fija de miedo y repulsión,"eres una escoria" pronto al enterarse las autoridades del colegio de la situación expulsaron a la profesora pero eso no evita que todos observen cada acto de la joven que parecía ser prisionera.

Llego un tiempo en que pensó ¿acaso hice algo malo?

-Acaso hice algo mal, Rei-chan. Todo el mundo me está dando la espalda—estaba mirando hacia la ventana, aquellos ojos fijos en aquel árbol con hojas verdes, muy verdes, tan vivo. Sus ojos observan con admiración, no parecía tener alguna emoción en sus ojos, pero la tenía.

-No deberías preocuparte. Tal vez ellos no entienden lo fantástica persona que eres, one-chan.

El chico de cabellos dorados, que se encontraba postrado en una cama era la única cosa que ella apreciaba haber tenido, el único que no le gritaba y le daba la espalda, siempre con una sonrisa bella en el rostro, según su madre adoptiva él era igual a su padre, en apariencia, pero se parecía más a su mama, eso le asustaba un poco.

-Aparte si ellos no te quieren, no son nada, nos tienes a nosotros. Mama, papa y yo.

-Claro, es cierto somos una familia, no es así—Respondió con una ligera sonrisa, la verdad es que su hermano era muy puro y no sabía, que sus padres adoptivos, los odiaban tanto a él como a ella. Ella no quería que lo supiera, quería conservar esa imagen de su hermano para siempre, aun si el pago de esa sonrisa es ensuciar su alma, él lo tendría todo y ella se lo daría incluso el mundo entero seria para el si ella lo quisiera.

-Hermana siempre estás tan distante, cuando éramos más pequeños solías jugar conmigo. Acaso es...

-No es tu culpa—interrumpió la acelerada declaración de su hermano—No es culpa de nadie, no culpes a la humanidad por tu enfermedad, no la culpes por ser como es. Nunca sabes el motivo por el cómo, ni el porqué. No los puedes juzgar. —El niño rubio suavizo su mirada, y sus ojos le empezaron a brillar de admiración, se levantó de esa cama para dirigirse a su hermana, la abrazo.

-Rei-chan, no deberías levantarte.

-No me va pasar nada estamos en el cuarto. Siempre dices palabras hermosas…Yo quisiera ser como tú. —decía el niño emocionado.

-¿Cómo yo? Estas bien cómo eres, no cambies. Aparte me gusta tener un hermano con tantos sentimientos expresados, yo desearía ser como tú.

-Qué lindo, entonces estamos a mano. —decía muy animado, moviéndose de izquierda a derecha sin ningún motivo aparente, era sus costumbre ya que no salía mucho de esa habitación. —Sabes desearía poder ver el mundo y conocerlo con más detalles. No sé pero quiero conocerlo todo, ver personas, hablar con ellas, hacer amigos, volver a pisar el césped y respirar el aire fresco, correr, saltar.! Y algún día lo hare¡-mencionó hablando con intensidad y pasión, dulce ,empalagosa y animada.- Sabes one-chan el mundo es un lugar curioso, uno no sabe lo que puede pasar, quisiera probar esa experiencia por mi cuenta. Tenerlo quisiera tener el mundo para no me dé la espalda, one chan. Tú crees qué me podrías algún día conseguir el mundo, para mí —Aquel niño rubio pregunto con ingenuidad creyendo que las cosas eras así de fáciles, su hermana sonrió ante tal propuesta mirando a su hermano con infinita ternura. La inocencia aquella que quería mantener. Al contrario de él, Hikary solo quería huir de esa vida, tal vez porque la vida misma la rechazo ante la sociedad, tal vez porque no tenía a nadie con que aliviar sus propias penas.

Por pecados que ella no tenía idea de haber cometido. Pero si era por su hermano, si el mundo quería el, mundo le daría, aunque esa respuesta no tendría tanto sentido, ya que para aquella joven era casi imposible.

Ante tal respuesta el joven se subió a la cama y empezó a saltar a siendo sonidos de victoria.

-El mundo será tuyo, hermanito. —Menciono en un sonrisa, para luego regañarle-Pero échate en tu cama y deja de saltar, te van a oír. —dijo tratando de callarlo, por si sus padres despertaban.

-No, no, no, no estoy feliz porque mi hermana me dará el mundo entero,siiii.

-No enserio—menciono un poco alarmada—ellos van a bajar si te escuchan.

-No me importa—dijo en voz alta sin medir las consecuencias—Rei-chan está feliz.

-Rei, ya enserio. Basta

-mi hermana me dará todo lo que yo quiera...

-DIJE QUE CIERRES LA BOCA. ! DE UNA MALDITA VEZ ¡—gritó enfadada, su voz sonó como un gran trueno asustando al chicos, esa mirada aterradora que desprendía de sus ojos, hizo que se callera de la cama. Al darse cuenta, su hermano empezó a llorar, y se fue hacia el inmediatamente. Empezó acariciarle la cabeza, para luego abrazarle. Ella sentía miedo.

-Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname…no llores Rei, por favor. No llores

Su hermano seguía llorando en sus brazos pero la brazo más fuerte, para qué supiera que no la culpaba .

-lo..Siento..es mi culpa..—menciono cortando las frases, gimoteando del llanto.

Se oí pasos bajando de las escaleras de la casa, se acercaba, empezaron a tocar la puerta.

-No es tu culpa y metete a la cama—ordenó mientras se apartaba de el para dirigirse al pestillo de la puerta. La abrió. Y giro la perilla con temor, no quería abrirlo, pero sería mucho peor si lo dejaba cerrado.

-Que tal, está todo bien niños, oí ruidos.—mencionó la mujer con una voz amable.

-No es nada. —mencionó la joven castaña con frialdad.—Solo ha sido un loro piediento ayuda de un asqueroso gato, es curioso el parecido de los animales con las personas, no mama.

-Vamos hikary sal un momento. Duerme bien rei, querido.

Había jalado a la muchacha con fuerza, dirigiéndose al baño, empujándola hacia la regadera, el piso era duro y lizo, levanto la cabeza para mirar a su agresora, la mujer abrió la llave, empezaba chorrear agua helada, muy helada. Lo cual provoco un grito de la niña por lo fría que era al contacto de su piel, fue callada por la cachetada de la mujer.

-Que te dije, hicimos un trato mierdecilla. Fingir ser buena para ambos insectos con tal de que mantuvieran orden en esta casa. Sabes cuánto nos cuesta mantenerlos aquí. Pequeña estúpida.

La jalo del cabello y empezó a pegarle la cara, varias veces con la palma de su mano, jalando su cabello y mojándola con ropa y todo en la regadera.

-Te gusta el agua no es así querida, se ve que te gusta no es así—gruño mientras golpeaba su cuerpo contra la pared de la ducha.

-Eres una mal persona, la madres no actúan como zorras ante sus hijos.

-Cuantas veces—grito empujándola fuera de la ducha haciendo que se tropezara.-Tengo que decírtelo tu solo eres un engendró que tuvo mi amiga. Tu nacimiento es solo el día que a tu padre no se le vino en gana usar condón. Acaso quieres que te dé con el alambre de nuevo, acaso no notaron tus marcas—su cuerpo temblaba, no quería pero tenía que admitirlo que odiaba a esa mujer, y que le tenía miedo.

-Te voy amarrar de nuevo en la parte de atrás del patio, otra vez. Espero que aprendas a cerrar tu maldita boca, estúpida. —Agarro su brazo incrustando sus uñas en él, lo cual la pequeña castaña se resistió un poco, la jalo afuera de la casa en la puerta de atrás. La tiro al piso y puso una especie de alambre en el pie derecho.

-Agradece que Ghai no este ahora, sino quedarías muerta del cansancio. –dijo con una mueca de burla y el gesto de felicidad torcido.—Disfruta la noche, pequeño pedazo de basura.

Cerró la puerta con llave.

-Mierda….maldita sea—sus ojos estaban llorosos, no importa que fuerte trate de ser, seguía siendo una niña indefensa.

Hacía mucho frio, demasiado frio. Estaba segura que si continuaba así moriría de hipotermia. Ni siquiera había almorzado algo. A veces deseaba ponerles veneno en la comida.

-Hikary, deberías demandarlos. No crees que sí continúas como estas, podrías terminar muerta atrás del patio de tu casa, ¿Qué diría tu hermano?

-Cierra la maldita boca ryuzaki.—mencionó enojada, abrazándose del frio.

Había aparecido de repente sentado en una posición muy particular, a lado de ella, un joven un poco mayor, exactamente de unos once o doce años. Cono ojeras muy notorias como si se hubiera madrugado por mucho tiempo.

-Sabías que ese apodo lo tenía mi padre….

-si, ya lose …-interrumpió, con un dejo de molestia-que fue un gran detective y bla,bla,bla, destruyo a kira y todo eso. Me lo mencionaste varias veces. Y sé perfectamente que ese no es tu maldito nombre.

-Ha… pero no tenías por qué ser tan agresiva. Yo podría sacarte de aquí si tú me lo permitieras.

-No, no puedo escapar aún, tengo que saber quién es mi padre primero.

-Porque no te alistas en la Wammy's House , tu podrías ser una gran detective.

-Está en inglaterra. —aclaró.

-Pero es tu mejor opción para salir de este nido de ratas—respondió con una sonrisa.

-Y si es tan bueno porque no vas tú.

-Porque no soy huérfano, aparte les rechace la solicitud. —Volvió a sonreír.

-Sácame de aquí idiota—dijo desviando la mirada—tengo frio.

-como guste pequeña dama.

Empezó a sacarle cuidadosamente, esa cosa espinosa, que imaginándolo debe doler a montones.

-No puedo sabes…no puedo dejar a mi hermano solo. Si tan solo el viviera en otro lado, con una familia decente. Mandaría al diablo esta casa, entiendes Ryuzaki.

-Si entiendo por eso yo voy a estar contigo, en esos momentos, pequeña dama. Y ¿puedes caminar? ya que ellos están ahí, ven a mi casa solo está la sirvientas. Esta cerca, conversemos y tomemos té yo te llevo temprano, te apuesto que se olviden que te han dejado en el patio, otra vez.

-Bien, puedo llevarme tus galletas para mi hermano, no.

-Claro, eres tan buena chica.

"Pero ocultas un maldición, presiento que debo protegerte pero siento que no podré hacerlo"

- Ryuzaki, que tano piensas. No me ibas invitar algo.

-Oh claro, no te olvides de los dulces...

...

...

...

...

* * *

Visteis hermoso raito, tu hija es una dulzura—menciono roja y excitada aquella mujer agarrando las mejillas—Te gusta cómo se siente ser rechazado.

El no decía nada se había quedado mudo, mirando como espectro la escena. El nunca había sido un inadaptada en la sociedad él nunca tuvo motivos para eso, pero el mismo había dejado la marca de odio en el país, en el mundo.

-No me respondes nada, sois unas miedoso sabeis. Claro que debiste ver tu cara cuando Misa los dejo en la basura. Tu sabes lo que sigue.

-Ojala te mueras...

Empezó a carcajearse de la risa, agarrándose del estómago exageradamente, causándole nauseas al castaño.

-En verdad no te gusta admitir que te lastima ver a tu pequeña sufriendo de esa manera. Se ve en tus ojos, en esta posición si poder hacer nada. Sangre de tu sangre…carne de tu carne pasando por estas cosas…Ahora que lo pienso ella piensa un poco diferente a ti es más razonable.

-Eres una zorra.

-Ha que gracioso raito, creo que te veías mejor en las espinas aunque aún siguen las marcas ahí, ha,ha,ha,ha,ha.

Obsérvate divino, sufriendo tu impotencia paternal, bueno esto aún no ha terminado.

Aún falta que empiece lo mejor.

El reflejo de kira

...

...

...

...

* * *

**Continuara…**


End file.
